In general, in restaurants or large scale department stores, foods are contained in disposable food containers to package foods and are introduced into a packing machine to deliver the foods.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a packing machine for a food container disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0075582.
The packing machine 10 for a food container according to the related art includes a heating part 20 mounted on an upper cover 11, for sealing a film attached to a food container, a heating power source 30 mounted on a side surface thereof, a driving part 40 functioning as the rotation center of the upper cover 11, a bezel plate 50 mounted at the center thereof to be coupled to the food container, and a power source 60 mounted on a side cover.
The heating part 20 is configured such that a pipe heater, a PTC heater, or the like is mounted onto a heating plate 21 of aluminum so that a heating plate 21 having a wide metallic plate is entirely heated by the heat of the heater 20.
However, in the heater structure according to the related art, because the entire heating plate 21 is heated, the user may be burned. Further, because the entire heating plate 21 should be heated, energy consumption is high.
Furthermore, because the heating plate 21 is entirely heated, heating time is long and it takes long time to cool the heating plate 21.
In addition, the pipe heater, the PTC heater, the Linux plate heater or the like according to the related art requires a separate thermostat for controlling temperature, and when the upper cover 11 is manufactured of a synthetic resin, the upper cover 11 may be deformed by high temperature of the heated heating plate 21.